Raven Darkholme (Earth-12131)
, ; formerly | Relatives = Kurt Wagner (son) Graydon Creed (son) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Red | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = As Mystique is a shapeshifter she most often has no distinguishing features, although in her true form that of a young woman with red hair, yellow eyes, and dark blue skin. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = When I look in the mirror, I see whatever I want. | Speaker = Mystique | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Raven Darkholme is a mutant whose past is unknown, due to her ability to shapeshifte into any type of humanoid form. At some point in her life she joined Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Mutate or Die The Brotherhood used a compound called Isotope-8, which was brought to Earth by a mysterious Pulse of energy, to create mutants from human test subjects. The mutates located in Yorkville escaped and started wrecking havoc. Mystique guarded one of the lab facilities, but was defeated by Phoenix and delivered to Professor X. Uprising When mutants started marching in New York demanding rights, Mystique used more test subjects and a new generation of Sentinels created by Magneto to get things violent in Times Square. Storm and the Alliance could drive her away, as well as the march was controlled. Long Live the Queen Mystique impersonated Emma Frost in order to manipulate the Hellfire Club into attacking S.H.I.E.L.D.. When new mutate subjects were created near the zone of the Meat Packing District, Mystique was pinned down and defeated by Frost herself. Cry Havok Raven now worked along with the Hellfire Club, and helped them recover the Living Pharoah and prevent S.H.I.E.L.D. from finding him by impersonating Abdol. Mystique and the rest of the Brotherhood faced Havok but were defeated in combat. Mutant Mayhem After Magneto betrayed both the Brotherhood and the Syndicate they were part of, the Syndicate helped the Brotherhood's attempt to take control over Manhattan. After test subjects were found in a lab located at the southern end of Central Park, when Nightcrawler was sent to investigate, he found himself against his mother. Although she was defeated, Mystique transformed into one of the crowd of test subjects in order to make Nightcrawler lose her track. The Brotherhood located a "Mutation Emitter" at the top of the Chrysler Building, starting to mutate anyone close to it. Magneto apparently showed himself to declare the new mutant nation, but was confronted by none other than himself. It was revealed the Magneto who led the Brotherhood into conquering Manhattan was actually a shape-shifted Mystique, who used the Syndicate's technology to fly in order to complete the illusion. Excalibur Mystique was given a place in the Hellfire Club along with the rest of the Brotherhood and helped them in their quest to find the Philosopher's Stone. The new Black Bishop of the Hellfire Club was found at a Hellfire safe house by Psylocke, and was defeated. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Raven Darkholme of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Raven Darkholme of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkholme Family